Battered Humans
by Cougar Draven
Summary: A songfic to Battery and - Human by Metallica. R for excessivs violence.


Battery/Minus Human  
  
a songfic to Metallica  
  
from the 1999 album "S&M"  
  
~~A/N: This is a songfic to "Battery" and "Minus Human" by Metallica. It is about time I got started writing all my songfics, so I can mass-upload them. ^_~ Just kiddin', guys. I do want to finish all the ones I have, though. After this, I have eleven more to go. Of course, that's not including the HTML ones. Cougar Draven~~  
  
------  
  
~~Lashing out the action, returning the reaction~~  
  
~~Weak are ripped and torn away~~  
  
"His name was Cougar Draven. He was a fighter by nature, and a wrestler by employment. He had worked with WWE in the past, and after he had shut it down, he left to Japan.  
  
~~Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower~~  
  
~~Battery is here to stay~~  
  
"His style was eerily reminiscent of the style of the late Mick Foley. He was hardcore, and he knew it. He would sometimes just end matches early. He would always clear his moves and bumps with the wrestlers, but never with the office.  
  
~~Smashing through the boundaries~~  
  
~~lunacy has found me~~  
  
~~cannot stop the Battery~~  
  
"Cougar was the man when it came to that. But, somehow, when he went up against Triple H, he was almost meek. Triple H is part of the reason why Cougar is here. The other part, the bigger part, is Eric Bischoff.  
  
~~Pounding out aggression~~  
  
~~turns into obsession~~  
  
~~cannot kill the Battery~~  
  
"Triple H beat him for the WWE Championship after WWE was restarted by Shane and Stephanie. Eric Bischoff, an outsider by that time, made Cougar feel the pain every day outside the arenas.  
  
~~Cannot kill the family~~  
  
~~Battery is found in me~~  
  
~~Battery~~  
  
"Cougar became obsessed with wanting Bischoff gone. It was simple, he would just wait to be assaulted by the black belt, and go off on him.  
  
~~Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers~~  
  
~~never ending potency~~  
  
"The plan almost worked. Unfortunately, Bitchoff had some followers then, as he does now. They put Cougar into his grave, six feet beneath us where we stand.  
  
~~Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker~~  
  
~~Breeding on insanity~~  
  
"They took over WWE, shut it down again, after killing Shane the way they did Cougar. They've beaten me down, and the next time they see me, they'll probably kill me too. It's time to take a stand."  
  
~~Circle of Destruction, Hammer comes crushing~~  
  
~~Powerhouse of energy~~  
  
Tha Killa stood straight, and walked from Cougar's tombstone. Several others followed, and they walked to the camp of Eric Bischoff.  
  
~~Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry~~  
  
~~We create the Battery~~  
  
The all-out war between the two gangs was a gruesome sight. In all, over 50 people were slaughtered. Among them were The Rock, Undertaker, Kane, Shawn Michaels, and Steve Austin. In all, out of the gangs, there were only two survivors at the end. Triple H was one, and Tha Killa was the other.  
  
~~- Human~~  
  
~~Don't you leave me father time~~  
  
~~Take me with you~~  
  
6 feet below the earth, a body that had been dead for three years suddenly started breathing again.  
  
~~Tell me does your sun still shine?~~  
  
~~Come squeeze the world~~  
  
~~And drip it down my throat again~~  
  
"Ahh, so this is what he meant when he said a sacrifice would arise me. Damn, I need to eat."  
  
~~You've got to breathe man, breathe~~  
  
~~Comin' up for air~~  
  
Cougar dug himself up, and went to find somewhere to clean up. Two days later, he started training again.  
  
~~Touch me so I think I'm here~~  
  
~~Skin my senses~~  
  
"Three years? I don't give a damn, I've got a job to do." He trained long and hard, over a period of six months, until he was in shape again.  
  
~~Barely breathing minus human~~  
  
~~Please squeeze the world~~  
  
~~And drip it down my throat again~~  
  
He hunted down Triple H and Tha Killa, and brutally killed both. Of course, everyone thought they had killed each other. People who knew about the gang massacre said that the two had gotten what they wanted, but nobody, not even people who knew either personally, could quite get why they had chosen the grave of a man dead four years to fight for their lives. Only a body in a coffin six feet below the wrestlers' bodies knew. And he smiled forever. 


End file.
